Tancred And Lysander Why Can't You See?
by wolflover274
Summary: Im back! I know I have other stories to finish but this idea just hit me and I HAD to write about it. Tancred falls for Hope.'Sander falls for Faith. One Problem. Tancred and 'Sander already have girlfriends!
1. Tancred

**Hey, I know I have other stories I haven't finished but I wanted to start a new one, Tancred's love story with Hope! I put this story that suit the moods and I'll tell you which song I think is most suited to which part and it might build up the drama for you, so do try and listen to them – enjoy ! **

Tancred was arm in arm with Tracy Morsell, walking through the park, the park that was just on the other side of the road where he, 'Sander, Gabe and Hope and her sister Faith lived. Hope was sitting on the window sill of her upstairs bedroom, her bedroom was lilac with a mirror, wardrobe and bookshelves with a cork board that had her pictures on and some of her foil artwork on.

She stared but did not allow any feeling to penetrate through, she was known for her temper and not showing any feelings what so ever, it had got to the stage where she felt it was her job too not show any feelings and as her sister, Faith said, "It shouldn't feel like that" Faith was half a year younger than her but wise for her years, and although you could automatically tell they were sisters, they didn't look alike.

Hope had honey blonde hair that was thick but sat perfectly on her like it was just meant to be, her eyes were a dazzling hazel and when you looked in her eyes it was like a spell, she had good fashion sense but never caked herself with make-up or tried to show off her figure in anyway and this was a feeling she did not fake – she just didn't care what she looked like.

Faith on the other hand had caramel brown hair that shined in the light, her eyes were opposites of Hope's, a deep blue, like an ocean and when you looked in them it was like you were drowning gently, Faith often just put on a little mascara but in this sense she was exactly like Hope, she didn't care what she looked like – she had friends and they liked her how she was and so she saw no need to change, not that she would even if her friends didn't like it.

"HOPE" Came her dad's booming voice from downstairs, sighing, Hope stood and threw a wistful look towards the window before running out and dashing down the stairs.

Outside in the park Tancred had a prickly feeling and turned, looking at a window that he knew belonged to Hope's room, he thought he was being watched, confused he sighed then smiled and turned back to Tracy...

**Yeahhh.. I messed up the story a bit but it's corrected now, please read from the start of it. I don't even know if anyone's reading it but still REVIEW!**


	2. Lysander

**2****nd chapter – please R+R so I know what to improve on etc etc and with no further ado, on with the chapter ...**

Hope was standing in the kitchen staring at her dad's back, trying to listen to what she was saying and blocking out Faith slurping her soup noisily,

"... A party tonight so you two will be running errands today...needs to be clean and tidy..."

"A party?" Hope interrupted

"Yes Hope that is what I just said" Her dad sighed, exasperated and flustered, he then shooed Faith and Hope out of the kitchen down the hall and out the front door. He thrust a shopping list at Faith and then slammed the door.

Faith and Hope turned and looked at the list, walking slowly out of the front gardens gate and up the street, there was a convenience store three shops down from the Pets Cafe and that was the one that everyone used, it sold _everything_ and it was where Hope and Faith were heading...

In the sweet section of the said convenience store , Lysander was being infuriatingly indecisive about chocolate bars, the young youth at the number 9 checkout who had nothing better to do had been timing him and his guess was that Lysander had been there in that aisle for 10 minutes, picking up Mars Bars, Snickers, Smarties.. He was thinking _This boy has picked them all.. only to put them back down again_ and it was true but Lysander was also staying because he was meeting Tiffany, his girlfriend, so there was a reason but the youth behind the checkout didn't know that and it wasn't as if Lysander was going to walk up to him and tell him.

Just as Lysander's time hit 15 minutes Hope and Faith walked through the door, Faith picked up a basket and Hope dashed off towards the nibbles aisle, there would need to be plenty of these at this party and Hope had to make sure to get a good collection. Faith was looking at the cleaning supplies as they were all out and their dad wanted the house to be spotless for the party which was starting at 8:30pm _" Make a good impression"_, _I have a good idea of who will be having to use these _she thought grimly, no doubt it would be her while Hope helped with the cooking but on a pleasanter thought they might swap so Faith but two bottles of polish in as well as some more dusters just as a girl walked in that caught her attention, this girl had black hair that was shoulder length and eyes that strongly reminded Faith of olives, Faith's eyes followed this girl until she wished they hadn't, this girl walked to an aisle where surprisingly Lysander was, Faith hadn't known he was there or she would have gone over to talk to him, but her own thoughts aside she focused on the girl and Lysander who were now sharing a kiss, Faith's surroundings blurred and she rushed off to find Hope. Song – _**Don't Bother – Shakira –**_ **(Remember I said I'd do a song to** **fix the mood well go on youtube or somewhere and find the above song! Play songs until the next song comes in the chapter or until the chapter ends – don't continue playing it into the next chapter though!)**

Hope had just tucked a packet of Hobknobs under her arm when Faith had tugged at her arm, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Faith what's up?"

"Lysander was just kissing a girl who walked in" Faith couldn't say anymore – her voice was shaking and her crying was threatening to burst into sobs and so Hope put all the nibbles and biscuits she had picked up in the basket and gave her sister a warm hug – as sisters the two had the occasional argument but they would never say that they hated each other.

"Come on we have to get some milk" Hope linked arms with her sister and together they walked to the freezing aisle where Faith immediately got goose pimples but she stared with wonder as Hope just walked next to the freezer picked up two and didn't even put them in the basket just stood holding the coldness and this was without even shivering, _why can't I be more like her?_ _Why can't I be tough – Hope wouldn't let this get to her _Faith's thoughts were leading her into another world but she came back and walked to the number 9 checkout where the youth quickly stood from lazing in his chair and fixed a nervous smile on his face as he looked at Hope.

While Hope was paying, Faith was admiring the Halloween decorations that were displayed and as she turned around to walk back to Hope, she bumped in to someone's shoulder

"Oh sorry" Wait a minute she recognised that voice..

When she looked up it was Lysander staring back. She blushed a little and she wasn't sure whether she imagined it but she thought he blushed too, pushing that thought aside she started the conversation,

"Hi"

"Hiya Faith, sorry about that"

"No problem"

Then Lysander dropped a mini bombshell,

"Um someone for you to meet here"

And with that Lysander's right arm bought round the girl Faith had seen earlier but all Faith saw was Lysander's hand on the girls waist, gulping she looked up and the girl smiled, it wasn't a horrible smile it was a friendly smile, after all she didn't know about what this was putting Faith through.

"Faith meet Tiffany, Tiffany, Faith"

"Hi nice to meet you" Tiffany smiled and held out her hand which Faith took slowly, as soon as they had shaken, Hope came up to them and gave Faith one of the shopping bags.

"Hi 'Sander"

"Hey Hope, meet Tiffany"

Once again Tiffany smiled and held up her hand but Hope just stared at it until Tiffany frowned and put it down.

"So 'Sander, you coming to the party tonight?"Hope turned away from Tiffany and was staring directly at Lysander while Faith was staring at the floor.

"Yup, we all are, is that what you were shopping for?" Lysander nodded towards the two bags

"Yeah"

Tiffany looked confused and so Faith took it that she hadn't been told about this party, not that she would be coming anyway – she wasn't invited and she knew that Lysander wouldn't bring her as a guest because his parents wouldn't allow it to a party that strictly they had been invited to.

"We'd better be off then" Hope said looking at Faith

"Yeah see you later"

Lysander and Tiffany stepped aside and watched Hope and Faith leave, after they had walked out of the door Tiffany had turned ready to continue browsing but Lysander was still watching them out, well that's what she thought and himself for that matter but he was actually watching Faith..


	3. A Windy Lunch And Tag Rugby

Tancred was eating lunch with Lysander in the green cafeteria, the wind that was whipping around them kept most people away. He tore up bits of his bread with a scowl on his face.

'Sander sighed

"Tanc, listen – you didn't even like her that much and you have us, all your friends, so um... well just get over it .. yeah?

Tancred just sighed and leaned back on his chair

"Maybe you're right..."

"Yeah, I am"

Something caught 'Sander's eye as he looked across at Tancred, Hope was queuing up to get lunch. He smirked, there had always been well.. something between Tancred and Hope something that they did not seem to realise

"Umm Helloo?"

Tancred was waving his hand in front of 'Sander's face,

"Um yeah?"

"I was saying that I think I'll just forget about her"

"Good plan"

Hope had spotted them and sat down next to Tancred, she seemed flustered Lysander noticed

"Hey guys"

She ran a hand through her hair to make some of it to go to the side and flicked it out of her face.

"Hey" They both said in unison,

She stared at them both

"Umm guys, you kinda need to stop that, it seriously freaks me out sometimes"

Lysander laughed, it was a loud booming laugh, which made Hope smile herself.

"How's Faith?" It was Lysander which asked this and Hope shot him a glare before answering

"Not as good"

Lysander frowned in concern

"What's up?"

Hope gave him an icy glare and even Tancred noticed,

"Someone is making her feel a bit down, nothing that I can't solve"

"Oh right" Lysander frowned again

"Anything I can do?" He continued

"No it's fine thank you" Her voice seemed hard but when she looked up and saw his confused and hurt expression she softened

"It's just stressful – that's all"

Lysander nodded, "I understand"

A lot of understanding was needed with Hope and Faith as they had been in foster care for many years of their life when their mum and dad split up, their mum had taken them away and then decided she couldn't cope, and left them both in a care home where they had remained for several years before their dad had tracked them down and demanded that they come home with him right away. They had liked to think of themselves as Tracy Beaker in sister form but they decided that they both preferred being in a family with their dad.

"Umm Tancred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tancred jolted

"Huh – Wha?"

"You were staring at me" Hope said slowly

Tancred felt himself start to blush and quickly pushed it aside

"Right"

He turned to Lysander for back up but he was just nodded at Tancred then Hope, meaningfully.. maybe.. just maybe he was realising the .. thing between him and Hope.

Tancred's eyes grew wide when he realised what Lysander was implying he quickly glanced at Hope but she was busy separating the salad from her sandwich.

_Well_ he thought _I do like Hope, she's a good friend but.. _

_There is no but_

_What? Who?_

_I am still you, just the side that makes you think about the other side of the argument._

_Okay.. wait what were you saying?_

_There is no but in it, you like her, deep down you __**know **__you like her_

_There isn't is there?_

_Nope, so get over Tracy because it's not her you want.._

_...It's Hope?_

_Well done! At least I didn't have to spell it out for you.._

Tancred pushed aside this.. weird conversation and looked at his schedule to see that he had Tag Rugby next, he looked up

"What have you got 'Sander?"

"History"

Tancred breathed in slowly and turned

"Hope?"

"Umm" Hope got out her schedule, it was understandable seeing as she had only been here for two months, two months and her and Faith _still _hadn't let slip what their endowment was (A/N Oh yes and it's _still _a secret.. for now *evil laugh*)

"Tag Rugby"

Tancred sighed "Same"

The bell rang and they were all up on their feet

"Catch you guys later" Sander left the hall in a hurry leaving Tancred and Hope in an awkward silence as they too hurried towards the locker room.

"See you in a minute" Hope disappeared in the girls changing rooms as Tancred went into the boys.

**Tancred's POV**

I was already on the field listening to Coach when all the girls walked out on the field in their football boots.

"Girls, get OVER here"

Tancred shook his head when he saw most the girls giggle and run half heartedly until he saw her

Hope.

**End of Tancred's POV**

Her hair was in a pony tail that let a few strands of hair stray into her face she was walking with Brooklyn who was her BFF.

She was the only girl from the gang in 7th and although she was with Tancred and 'Sander she still needed a girl to chat with. Faith's luck wasn't much better, she was in music in 6th which meant that she had Charlie, Fido and Gabe but they all still got along with it.

"Girls against boys" Coach roared

Tancred almost snorted and remembered that Hope was one of the best players in the class.

**(Song – Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World)**

Sure enough a girl with black hair started with the ball and threw to Hope behind her who dashed forwards and dodged the boys trying to grab the tag strips on her belt, a few seconds later and Hope had scored a try.

Second time around and Hope wasn't so lucky, she got tagged and passed to Brooklyn who scored the try.

"Buck up boys" Coach shouted

Tancred gritted his teeth and blocked Hope's path, which meant that she could go right or left.

Coach loved it when someone got blocked and praised Tancred.

However in Hope's mind everything was happening in slow motion, some boys were yelling instructions at Tancred, girls were screaming behind her and Coach was watching with greedy eyes. But none of that mattered, not compared to what was happening here, Tancred's aquamarine eyes were staring into hers, she quickly checked her shield that was behind her eyes to make sure it was strong, the shield that stopped her from using her endowment accidentally...

Even without her endowment it was like she was seeing things in his eyes but she blinked to stop, now wasn't the time. However Tancred was getting it too and he couldn't stop, Hope leaned in and he thought she was going to say something but she thrust herself to his left and scored.

He was confused, what had just happened?

Coach approached them

"Girls win - He announced gruffly – go get changed"

Hope grinned and bent down to do her lace, Tancred saw and was about to approach her when his vision of her got blocked by Brooklyn who was beaming down at her. Hope got up and they linked arms, giggling and skipping towards the changing rooms, Tancred shook his head and walked in himself.

**What do you think? :) I know it's a bit confusing if you were reading it before but I like writing this soo PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
